


Sinking or Swimming

by w0rdsar3mag1c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0rdsar3mag1c/pseuds/w0rdsar3mag1c
Summary: I have an artist shop through Threadless (https://colourinkindesign.threadless.com)- and I challenged myself to write stories that were inspired by and/or included the different designs I've drawn.This story was written for and inspired by Clowning Around.





	Sinking or Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I have an artist shop through Threadless (https://colourinkindesign.threadless.com)- and I challenged myself to write stories that were inspired by and/or included the different designs I've drawn.  
> This story was written for and inspired by Clowning Around.

Needing to escape from the suffocating darkness of Beacon Hills for a day, Stiles drove to the little piece of beach his mother used to take him to when he was a child. He left his bag and towel on the beach, and made his way into the water. There was no one else around; but that didn’t mean he’d left his possessions unprotected.

     **

After Deaton had told him that he needed to believe and handed him mountain ash.

After he’d managed to make a complete circle of mountain ash and after Deaton had been thoroughly unhelpful answering all the questions he had about magic and Sparks.

After all that Stiles had started doing his own research.

 

Two weeks into his quest for knowledge, Derek had found out and to Stiles’s surprise he hadn’t said anything. The next day when he got home from school Stiles had found a small stack of books on his bed. They smelled old and there was smoke lingering in the air and on the pages.

The books had been perfect. Stiles had started his very own grimoire; compiling all the notes he’d taken from the books, notes on his magic experiments, and on the different branches of magic he’d practised.

 

In amongst his magic study he had taught himself how to make wards. They were fascinating; whether they were large wards or small personal wards.

***

On the beach, his belongings were protected with some runic wards that he’d designed. It had taken time; but he’d hand stitched, engraved or carved them into his possessions. His towel was laid out sunning, the clownfish swimming in circles on the blue towel.

Stiles dove into the water, shivering slightly. He didn’t care if anyone was around, or if anyone saw him. He felt as though he didn’t have any friends anymore, or at least no friends who were still in Beacon Hills.

**

Derek was his friend and he was Derek’s. It wasn't a hopeful statement it was the truth; he knew for sure because Stiles had accidentally sent a rambling text, about having no friends in the middle of the night when he was feeling alone. Minutes after sending the text he’s started to panic and then Derek had called Stiles. What followed meant more to Stiles then anything had in a long time. Derek had calmed him down and then they’d talked about anything and everything. Hours later before they hung up their phones Derek had told Stiles that he was pack, that Derek considered him his best friend and he said that even though people thought that Derek trusted no one (understandable assumption all things considered) he trusted Stiles.

**

He loved the water; it was peaceful and quiet compared to Beacon Hills. He lost time as he alternated between floating on his back and swimming around.

When he finally got out of the water in nothing but his swimming shorts, he snorted slightly thinking of that scene in Casino Royal movie, he shook his head and water flicked from the ends of his hair.

 

He sat on his towel, idly tracing the clownfish on the towel his checked his phone not expecting any messages.

 

He sat on his towel, idly tracing the clownfish on the towel his checked his phone not expecting any messages.

His fingers stopped moving, 7 new messages and 2 missed calls - all from Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> (Beach towel in story can be found here : https://colourinkindesign.threadless.com/designs/clowning-around/accessories/beach-towel)
> 
>  


End file.
